Death Note - Wrath of Kira - Book 2 in the Kira Trilogy
by The New Kira
Summary: *SEQUEL TO RETURN OF KIRA - READ THAT ONE FIRST!* After Lyssa's death, Light is in a struggle to find the one person who can explain Lyssa's history in full - the mysterious L.L. With the help of Lyssa's old friend Lyra, Light is about to face fear, deception and danger in its finest form. No-one is safe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Funeral

**Author's Note – YAY! I'm finally posting Wrath of Kira! Sorry about the wait, the ICT Suite was closed for coursework and, as a Year 7, I couldn't go in…. But anyway, I'm posting and that's a good thing! So sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID**

_**Tokyo Cemetery, 11:56am**_

"Lyssa Knight was a bright young girl," The priest began. "And we are gathered here today to celebrate that and all of the other good things she did in her short life. Now, we have a special speech by her friend, Lyra Prewitt."

The priest sat down, gesturing for a girl with black hair to stand up. The girl walked slowly to the altar, where the table had been replaced with a black coffin with a red rose on top.

"Lyssa was an amazing friend," The girl said between tears. "She was always there for me to talk to, and she was always going on about other people that she said I should meet, like a boy who was killed only months before her own passing, Light Yagami."

Lyra stopped for a moment, breaking down into tears. Little did she know that Light Yagami was actually in the church with her, silently crying about the loss.

"Anyway," She continued. "I think she was right – Light was apparently just like her, so it would have been nice to see him, particularly now that Kira has claimed both of them. According to her, a boy going by the name Nanahara knew Light. If this boy was here now, he would probably mourn her as well because of the similarities. I just miss her so much."

Lyra stepped down and began to return to her seat. Light then realised something – she had named both him and the alias Lyssa had set up for him so he could resume his normal life.

Lyra Prewitt knew something.

_**Tokyo Cemetery, 1:03pm**_

Lyra was still at the Cemetery, a group of people surrounding her and supplying her with tissues.

"Excuse me," Light began, pushing his way through the group. "I'm Nanahara. Is it okay if I speak to Lyra?"

"What?" One of the group asked. "_You're _Nanahara? Lyra! It's Nanahara!"

Lyra began to get up before making her way through the crowd.

"Nanahara," She began. "Could I have a private word?"

"Of course."

They began to walk out of the Cemetery before stopping at a park.

"I'm guessing you got the message." Lyra said.

"You mentioned so many names, I had no choice but to talk to you." Light replied. "I'm guessing you're the one who kept Lyssa informed about Sakura's broadcasts?"

"Yeah, that was me. I also have a little bit of info you might like."

"And what would that be."

"I know L.L."

Light instantly froze. _She knows L.L.? _He thought. _She's useful – I'll kill L.L. and then her. This is perfect!_

"Miss Prewitt, I think we'll be good friends. Do you know L.L.'s name?"

"Sadly no. But I've seen her enough times with Nate to know her face."

"A face will be enough for now, we can find her name later."

"Oh, and can I say one more thing?"

"What?"

"If you kill me after you get L.L.'s name, I have a tracking device which will instantly alert my friends."

"Who are these 'friends'?"

"People you don't wanna meet."


	2. Chapter 2 - LL and Lyra

_**SPK HQ, 1:23pm**_

"Good afternoon," Near began. "The first topic of today's meeting is about Light Yagami and the incident at Yellow Box Warehouse. As you may be aware, Lyssa Knight was killed during the incident after Vincenzo, one of the guards we had on duty there, attempted to shoot Mr Yagami in order to distract her."

"Yes, we know that," Someone else said to Near. "But Light won't stop will he? He's had setbacks before but he has shown great ignorance to these warnings. He's just going to continue as if nothing had happened!"

"No, he won't. At Lyssa's funeral, Light managed to speak with Lyra Prewitt, a friend of Lyssa. It seems that he is trying to finish off Lyssa's 'Kill List' by finding and murdering L.L. by finding information on her."

"Well," A voice interrupted. "If they're trying to kill me, we may as well give them a hard time doing so."

L.L. walked into the room, all eyes watching her as she sat down.

"L.L. it's lovely to see you."

"Yes, I know, it's lovely to see a Lawliet who's about to be assassinated."

"I don't mean it like that, you should know that."

The next five minutes consisted of an awkward silence. Eventually, Near began to speak again.

"We need to arrest Light quickly now. Any ideas?"

"We could do another broadcast like Lind L Taylor, but with L.L. instead." Someone shouted out.

"NO WAY." L.L. yelled. "I AM _NOT_ GOING TO REVEAL EVERYTHING LIVE ON TV! I'LL BE KILLED! YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE!"

"I thought you said that if you had to you would perform the same actions as your brother!" Near yelled as everyone suddenly turned to him in shock.

"I know that, but letting me _die_? Do you really think that is the best way to do this?"

"It's our only way to do this."

_**Prewitt Household, 2:47pm**_

"So you're saying that you know about L.L.?" Light asked Lyra, who was on her computer looking at a photo.

"Yeah. She's a Wammy's resident – or at least she was last time I saw her." Lyra replied.

"You mean Wammy's House? That one L went to?"

"Yeah, she's one of the best kids who went there. She reminded me of you."

"How?"

"She hated losing."

Light paused for a second. _**If L.L. is like me,**_ he thought, _**then they'll fall for what I fell for – a fake broadcast. All I need is a tape for Sakura TV and L.L. will die very soon.**_

"Lyra, can you do what Lyssa did on Sakura?"

"The tapes? No problem, had some set up anyway after meeting you at the Cemetery."

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Next Tape

_**Author's Note – SO sorry about the wait! I had WeLcome to Kanto to sort out….**_

_**Anyway, Chapter 3 is up!**_

_**Sakura TV, 9:27pm**_

"IT'S ANOTHER TAPE FROM KIRA!"

The entire staff running Sakura TV reared their heads in amazement – Kira had said they wouldn't send more tapes, but _this,_ this was one of the greatest Kira moments they had.

Kira was challenging L.L.

"Put it on immediately!" The director yelled. "The world needs a new Kira war – it brings up our ratings!"

_**Prewitt Household, 9:34pm**_

"LIGHT!" Lyra yelled. "The tape's about to air!"

Light and Lyra sat down in the main room of the house and began to watch Sakura TV's latest Kira tape. The word 'Kira' was all they displayed on screen, unless you counted the headline 'Kira VS. L.L. – The Battle Begins'.

"Greetings. I am Kira," The tape began. "It has come to my attention that L.L. and the SPK wish to kill me. I really only have one thing to say – _try and get me._ I'm always in the shadows. Nate, Mihael, Lidner and friends, if you want to find me, you should know where you arranged first. I'll be waiting."

The tape cut off abruptly.

"So," Lyra began. "How was that?"

"That," Light replied. "Was possibly the greatest Kira tape that _wasn't _broadcast from a mic live."

"Are you referring to Lyssa?"

"Yeah. That was funny."


	4. Chapter 4 - Betrayal

_**Author's Note – WOOP! DOUBLE UPDATE! Enjoy!**_

_**SPK HQ, 10:21pm**_

"This is an outrage!" Lidner yelled. "How could Kira do that to us?"

"Lidner," Near replied softly. "Calm down. Kira is merely trying to wind us up so we lose our focus on capturing them." HE picked up his phone and began dialling.

"Are you calling L.L.?" Lidner asked.

"Yes. She knows about how this works, she will be our best chance of cornering Kira."

There was a pause before Near began speaking into the phone.

"L.L.? Are you there?" Near asked.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?"

"The Sakura tape. You need to do it."

"You know my views on this!"

"But you have to do this ad I will make you do that, even if it means holing you at _gunpoint_!"

"Would you really want to attempt to shoot L's sister?"

"No, but if it would work-"

"It's not going to."

"It will. Get here as soon as possible. We can discuss it more then."

"Fine."

Near hung up.

"Lidner, get a gun ready. We're going to make sure L.L. goes on Sakura TV."

…

_**SPK HQ, 7:32am**_

"Right," L.L. began. "I'm here. I still don't want to do this."

Lidner raised her gun to meet L.L.'s face.

"Well, you're gonna have to."

…

_**Sakura TV Station, 9:24am**_

"Are you ready to go on Miss Lawliet?" The director asked L.L.

"Well, I have a sniper aimed at my head – I sorta have no choice. Start the broadcast."

…

_**Prewitt household, 9:25am**_

_Light, put Sakura on. It's L.L._

Light read the text from Lyra twice – L.L. was making a rash move and he needed to see it. He switched the TV on and gazed at the screen as L.L. began to speak.

"Greetings, people of Japan. I am Lyra Prewitt, known to the world as L.L."

Only one word entered his head.

Betrayal.


	5. Chapter 5 - Old Faces

_**Author's Note – I'm BACK! YAY!**_

_**Quick note – Emma Preslynn and Olivia Drew are Emma and Olivia from WeLcome to Kanto. Not read it? Then go and do it – it clears a lot of things up!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_*DREAM*_

_Light was on the edge of the cliff, a gun pointed straight at Emma._

"_Emma," He yelled at her, "You don't have to do this for me. I'm supposed to die anyway!"_

"_You don't even know why I'm doing this for you!" She yelled back, stepping closer to the cliff edge._

"_And why would that be exactly?"_

"_Because at least then you have a chance."_

_Emma stood even closer the edge before turning to face Olivia, who was near Nate's side._

"_Drop the gun or I'll jump."_

"_Yeah right!" Olivia scoffed._

_Emma turned back to Light, using her old fake accent from before the plane crash._

"_Run mate. Just run. I'll be watching, so don't screw up. I may not be helping a second time."_

_Emma took a step back, her feet half off the edge of the cliff._

"_How though?" Light asked her._

"_Just trust me, I'll be back."_

_With that, Emma jumped backwards off the cliff and Olivia turned to Light._

"_You just killed my best friend!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_And now you're going to kill me. I thought you said killing was wrong?" Light retorted, knowing that the gun in her hand was about to go off._

_BANG!_

_*DREAM OVER*_

_..._

Light woke up panting. It wasn't the first time he had had that dream about Emma, and it wasn't the last time that he had pondered her last words.

_I'll be watching. Don't screw up; I may not be helping a second time._

Then he heard the banging.

This was the third time the SPK had found his hiding spot – they would keep looking and they would keep shooting. Eventually, he would run out of ammo. Then he'd be screwed.

"Yagami!" He heard L.L. yell, "Get out!"

Light ran out of the escape route he had once set up and headed for a small safe house he used to have when he and Emma were classed as fugitives.

_No Light, _he told himself, _don't think about Emma. She's gone now._

_CRACK!_

Light spun around – that wasn't the sound of the average pistol. That wasn't a sound from any weapon he had ever encountered.

"Yagami's getting away!" He heard L.L. cry out before hearing another cracking noise.

Light began to run again – this time he wasn't sure why, but he just did.

Then there was the girl – she was standing behind him, in a short dress, a hood covering her face. She looked almost like a ghost.

Or a Shinigami. But then again, Shinigami can only be seen when they wish to or if someone touches their Death Note.

"Yagami," The girl began, her voice sounding familiar. "It's been a while."

"Who are you?" He asked, examining the girl.

"Look down."

Light looked down, and he saw it. On each ankle, there were two chain link marks wrapping around, each one a bright red. It all clicked – the dream, the message and then her.

"Emma Preslynn, it truly has been a long time." He said whilst smiling widely.


End file.
